jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The League of Villains (episode)
The League of Villains is an episode of Season 3. It is the series finale of Jimmy Neutron. Plot King Goobot sends invitations to a collection of Jimmy's previous adversaries so they can join together to destroy him. These villains are; Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, The Junkman, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Grandma Taters, Zix, Travoltron, and Tee. The villains spend most of their time squabbling amongst each other; in particular, Tee is disrespected by everyone and Beautiful Gorgeous and the Junkman can't stand each other. Meanwhile on Earth, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Libby, and Sheen are in the lab. Jimmy is showing off his wormhole generator and wants his friends to test it for him, not caring that they'll never return home. Cindy notices a containment chamber in which Jimmy keeps his dangerous experiments which are; the love potion and the N-Men packets, which would restore their superpowers for thirty minutes. Jimmy's friends show interest in regaining their superpowers, but Jimmy warns them that they are only supposed to be used in emergencies. Jimmy believes that people cannot change and that they would still use their powers with no control. The League of Villains arrive, and, acting in teams, they disable Goddard, seal off Jimmy's lab, and incapacitate Jimmy's friends by playing music that is impossible to not dance to. Once this is done, they kidnap Jimmy with ease, because they have disabled his usual methods of defense. Unbeknownst to the villains and Jimmy, Sheen manages to sneak onto the ship before it exits Earth's orbit despite being stuck in dance position. The villains laugh evilly at Jimmy once they abduct him and hold a short (one minute or so) trial, without giving Jimmy a chance to defend himself, and declare him guilty. Sheen breaks in in a poorly thought-out plan to rescue Jimmy, which doesn't go much further than breaking into the room. Jimmy and Sheen get taken to a prison cell, where Tee guards them, while the villains argue about what the best way to kill Jimmy is. Sheen tries making friends with Tee, even though Jimmy tells him not to. Jimmy believes that Tee is evil and cannot change, as Jimmy said earlier about the N-Men packets. Tee warms up to Sheen because the other villains have been disrespecting him, and the two become friends. Tee loans a PDA-like device to Sheen (which contains Tee's diary), which Jimmy uses to contact Carl, informing Carl about the kidnapping and what to do. Carl, following the instructions, takes Cindy and Libby to the lab, grabs the N-Men packets (unknowingly taking the Love Potion), and unknowingly drops Jimmy's packet. Cindy sees Jimmy's pictures of Betty Quinlan and seems surprisingly amused. The three shoot off in Jimmy's rocket to save Jimmy from the League of Villains. Cindy, not caring for Jimmy's instructions (as usual), flies the rocket instead of leaving it on auto-pilot like Jimmy asked. Cindy finds another picture of Betty Quinlan on Jimmy's rocket and they almost get hit by a plane. Jimmy's parents see the kids take off, and try to see if there's anything they can do to help. They head to Jimmy's lab (which Hugh still thinks is a disco); while there, Hugh plays around with Jimmy's wormhole generator, and accidentally sends the town back to the Cretaceous Era . Tee, wanting to help his new friends, helps Jimmy and Sheen escape. The three of them use a small escape pod to get off the ship. The villains discover this plot, but they are too late to do anything about it. Fortunately for the villains, Carl, Libby, and Cindy arrive. The villains bomb them, and they crash on Mercury and Cindy agrees to put it on autopilot next time. The villains chase after Jimmy's friends, knowing that Jimmy will turn back to help them, which is exactly what Jimmy does. As Jimmy shows up to help his friends, the villains show up. Jimmy and his friends take the N-Men packets, all except for Jimmy, who realizes he got the Love Potion. They immediately realize that the packets were mixed up, as each of them has someone else's superpowers. Carl gets Libby's invisibility power, Libby gets Carl's belching power, Cindy gets Sheen's super-speed power as well as poor bladder control, and Sheen gets Cindy's super strength and flying ability. Because they're not used to the superpowers, they mess up the attempt to defeat the villains. The villains blow Jimmy into a pit and have Junkman throw a boulder on them. Cindy tries to confess that she secretly loves Jimmy. Realizing she means "love" (which she immediately denies), Jimmy has a sudden inspiration, kisses Cindy on the cheek and blows the Love Potion at the villains, causing Beautiful Gorgeous and the Junkman to fall madly in love with each other and make out. The gang then takes advantage of the distraction and escapes. Jimmy, his friends and Tee think about hiding on the moon but change their minds when the rocket gets a message from Brobot, so they ride back to Retroville, only to be sucked into the wormhole that Hugh created. The League of Villains (now only Grandma Taters, Calamitous, King Goobot, Baby Eddie, Eustace, Zix and Travoltron) follows them into the wormhole. Jimmy tries to figure out how to reverse the wormhole while his friends use their superpowers to try to protect the townspeople from the various dinosaurs. Zix and Travoltron side with the heroes in the process after the kids rescue them. The villains show up to complicate matters. Fortunately, Jimmy finds a way to fix the force field, but does not want the villains to return. He gets a force field generator and traps the League of Villains (except the Space Bandits) in the Cretacious Era, while Cindy disables the wormhole, because Jimmy promised to throw out all of his pictures of Betty Quinlan. At the end, Sam lets everybody come to the Candy Bar, and the Space Bandits promise to pay for the milkshakes. On the way inside, Jimmy and Cindy hold hands. Meanwhile in the Cretacious Era, the other villains are cornered by a T-Rex and Baby Eddie drives it away with a 5-day old dirty diaper which makes the other villains grossed out and the T-Rex run away. Quotes Carl: That was horrible! Although, by the end I feel I was git-pivot-slide! Libby: Actually, it was more like slick-slide-pivot. Carl: Well, you're probably putting too much hip into it. Libby: Oh, really? Well maybe you don't know how to dance. Carl: You're the one who fell! Libby: I tripped to save us, you little twerp. Carl: Don't call me a little twerp! Carl and Libby keeps arguring Cindy: HEY! HEY! Can it, you guys! we have a situation here. Jimmy's been nabbed by a alien space ship. Carl: Oh yeah. I wonder what they do to him? Brobot: Hi Jimmy! I missed you! Wanna play a game? I can make moon castles! Wanna hear a song I wrote? It's called "I Love Jimmy"! (singing) I love Jimmy, I love Jimmy, I love Jimmy, I love Jimmy. Jimmy: I'd rather take my chances with the villains. King Goobot: Faster! We got to catch them! Zix: Keep your shell on! I've gotta get a lock on their vapor trail. Junkman and Beautiful Gorgeous dancing and giggling Beautiful Gorgeous: Oh, you... Grandma Taters: I'am going to take a little nappie. Grandma Taters snoring Baby Eddie chasing Eustace Strych Baby Eddie: CHANGE THIS DIAPER OR WEAR IT, RICHBOY! Eustace Strych: NEVER! King Goobot: Oh. they just don't make good villains anymore. Trivia *It is unknown why Goddard didn't go with Carl, Cindy and Libby to rescue Jimmy and Sheen. *Evil Jimmy, Dr. Moist, Meldar Prime, Gortox the Irritable and Bueford Lee Stormshuckle are not part of the League of Villains. *We learn that Jimmy hasn't gotten over Betty yet. *The villains were supposed to return in season four, in which one of the overarching stories would be about them rebuilding and expanding the organization and planning the final blow to Jimmy. In the proposed series finale, Jimmy and all of his friends would've teamed up to finally defeat them. *This episode shows us that Nick has lost his popularity, due to constantly breaking his leg. *We learn that Goobot traded Ooblar for sulfur butter. *Contrary to popular belief, this is the real series finale, not Lady Sings the News. *It is unknown how the Space Bandits got turned back to normal size or got their spaceship back. *There are several inconsistencies between Goobot's actual invitation letter and his monologue. **While in his invitation it's stated "... We will meet in '''Great Hall of Villainy,' Gamma Quadrant 6.", the monologue states "... We will meet in The Giant Chicken Ship, currently docked in Gamma Quadrant 6.". **In invitation letter, it's "... An organization devoted to helping us better understand...." while in monologue it's "... An organization devoted to helping us to better understand...." *Despite a bunch of townspeople got sucked into the wormhole, only Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, Hugh, Judy, Sam, and the Space Bandits are shown back in the present at the end. However, since Jimmy made it so that the villains would be trapped in the past, it can be safely assumed the other townspeople were also sent back to the present. *When the villains are discussing Jimmy's sentence, one of the suggestions was to freeze him in carbonite, like Han Solo is in ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Calamitous does this to Hugh, Judy and Goddard in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! *The Imperial March from Star Wars plays many times in this episode. *'Goof': After Baby Eddie said his opinion on how to eliminate Jimmy and Sheen, Tee could be seen among the rest of the villains while he was supposed to be guarding Jimmy and Sheen in prison. *When Cindy is looking at Neutron's photo of Betty, she's smiling. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:TV Movies Category:Series finales